mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Не ставь карт впереди пони
Русская стенограмма = :болтают :Ученики: Доброе утро, Мисс Чирайли! :Чирайли: Доброе утро, ученики! Надеюсь, вы уже умеете размышлять, потому что сегодня мы с вами продолжим изучать физику! :Скуталу: Физику? :Чирайли: Угу! А точнее, теорию использования силы для преобразования энергии! Мы узнаем, как можно на практике превратить потенциальную энергию в энергию кинетическую! :Эппл Блум: Чего-чего? :Крошка Бель: Э, Мисс Чирайли? Для нас это пока сложно. :Скуталу: Да. Зачем вообще нам физику изучать? :Чирайли: О, потому что это важно. Завтра вам наверняка понадобятся знания её основных законов. :Эппл Блум: Завтра? Но почему? :Чирайли: Потому что вы будете участвовать... в Эпплвудском дерби! :ахают и радуются :Снэйлс: О! Я уж подумал, что нас опять начнут мучать этими, как их, уроками. : :болтают :Скуталу: Уже завтра мы сможем поучаствовать в настоящем дерби! Это же так круто! :Эппл Блум: Мои родители давно мне об этом твердили, и вот я сама буду участвовать! :стуки :Чирайли: Запомните: не стоит торопиться, дорогие мои. Чтобы хорошо подготовиться к гонке, придётся потрудиться. :Снипс: Да, но... хоть уроки не учить? :Чирайли: Завтра каждому из вас дадут вот такой брус древесины, и в течение одного дня вы должны будете превратить его в готовый к соревнованиям карт. :стонут :Скуталу: О, да... Нам придётся поработать. :Чирайли: Угу. К счастью, вы все можете обратиться за помощью к старшим пони! Но будьте очень внимательны с выбором, ведь помощники будут участвовать в гонке вместе с вами. :Скуталу: Хмм... Я знаю пони, к которой можно обращаться. :Крошка Бель: Я тоже! :Эппл Блум: Их трое!Как-то не звучит. Сравните: Me three! :Чирайли: Запомните. Ваш карт обязательно должен финишировать — только тогда вам вручат награду. Главный приз — за скорость и за победу в гонке. Приз за традиционность вручают самой точной копии первоначального Эпплвудского карта. И приз за изобретательность — для карта, созданного по лучшему проекту. :Эппл Блум: мечтательно Ух ты! Такие красивые голубые ленточки. :Ученики: мечтательно Ага... :Чирайли: Учтите! Чтобы собрать карт, нужно многому научиться. :стонут :Снипс: Оо... Я знал, что будет подвох! :Крошка Бель: А вы видели, какие карты участвовали в гонках раньше? :Эппл Блум: Да, я о них всё выяснила. Когда в Понивилле открылись первые гонки, на трассу вышли карты из яблоневых деревьев. С тех пор эти соревнования просто неотделимы от Яблочной аллеи. :Крошка Бель: Думаю, старые карты выглядят очень круто! И по-моему, ты и Эпплджек наверняка возьмёте приз за традиционность, да? :Эппл Блум: Эпплы всегда его получали, но, честно говоря, чтобы выиграть гонку, я бы лучше построила быстрый карт! :жужжат :Эппл Блум: Хотя... эту награду завоюют Скут и Радуга Дэш. :Скуталу: Знаете, я всё время катаюсь на своём скутере, и победить в скорости для меня не проблема. Я попробую сотворить самый невероятный карт из всех известных! :Эппл Блум: Серьёзно? :Скуталу: Конечно! Если приз за изобретательность будет мой, ты получишь награду за скорость! :Крошка Бель: А я тогда возьму приз за традиции! :Эппл Блум: Похоже, мы все попробуем себя в чём-то новом. Я скажу об этом Эпплджек! :Скуталу: Ну, тогда за дело! :Искатели знаков отличия: Вперёд, Искатели! :Радуга Дэш: Даже не сомневайся! Конечно, я помогу тебе подготовиться к дерби! Тебе понравится это не меньше, чем мне, когда я была ещё юной! :Скуталу: Стой, в Клаудсдейле тоже устраивали дерби? :Радуга Дэш: Их там устраивают так же, как и в любом городе Эквестрии! вздыхает Я до сих пор помню, как неслась в своём облачном карте... :Молодая Радуга Дэш: У меня просто дух захватывает! Уу-хуууу! :Скуталу: И дай угадаю. Ты была самой быстрой. :Радуга Дэш: Хех, разумеется! :Скуталу: Ну, так что же? Ты поможешь мне собрать карт? :Радуга Дэш: Помогу ли? Да я уже в деле! У меня миллион идей. :Скуталу: Миллион ни к чему, я уже кое-что... Ой. Я сама придумала. Э... :бьётся :Скуталу: Что ты ищешь? :Радуга Дэш: Чертёж своего гоночного карта, конечно! Я его усовершенствую: придётся по дороге лететь, а не по воздуху. Но уверяю тебя: твой карт будет просто великолепным! :стук :Скуталу: Как же здорово иметь сестру! Если Дэш со мной, разве может что-нибудь пойти не по плану? :Эпплджек: Хе, я рада, что ты решила собирать свой карт вместе со мной. Ведь дерби Эпплвуда начались... :Эппл Блум: ...у нас на ферме. Я знаю. :Эпплджек: Ты оказала мне большую честь, и я помогу тебе получить приз за лучшие традиции. :Эппл Блум: Вообще-то я хотела построить другую машину. Скоростной карт? :Эпплджек: фыркает Скоростной? Эппл Блум, сейчас настали совсем другие времена. Для строительства карта нужен очень лёгкий и современный... :Эппл Блум: Конечно! :Эпплджек: Но Эпплы берут другим. Мы всегда славились традициями. С самого начала этих гонок! Зачем нам претендовать на что-то другое? Ты лучше сходи и принеси побольше ромашек, веток орешника и яблоневую древесину — и я покажу тебе, каким должен быть карт семьи Эппл! :Эппл Блум: Видно, придётся поддержать семейные традиции... :Рарити: Ах! Опять новые дерби?! хихиканье Конечно, помогу! :Крошка Бель: Надо же. Рарити, я и не думала, что ты обрадуешься. :Рарити: Да? О-хо, я восстановлю свои позиции за провал, который был давным-давно! :Рарити: рассказывает Я собрала свой собственный карт, когда была ещё юной кобылкой, и была просто уверена, что выиграю приз за изобретательность! Но я стала второй. Второй! :Крошка Бель: Ты? Проиграла соревнование? Кому?! :радуются :молнии :Рарити: рассказывает Я получила достойный урок. :Рарити: Я поняла, что мои зрители, да и вообще все зрители хотят чего-то большого и дерзкого! :открывается :Рарити: Цок-цок! Выходите отсюда! :Пони высшего класса: болтовня :Рарити: У меня срочные дела! :закрывается :Рарити: Я вложу в строительство карта все свои знания... про себя :черканье :Рарити: ...я создам самую большую и необычную модель, которая будет претендовать на супероригинальность! :Крошка Бель: Вообще-то я планировала создать что-то более... традиционное? :Рарити: А! хихикает Нет, дорогая, оставь традиции Эпплам. А мы возьмём задором! про себя Скоро приз за изобретательность будет в моих копытах! :Крошка Бель: Ты, видимо, хотела сказать: в моих. :Рарити: Я так и сказала — в моих. Дорогая, мы начинаем завтра с самого утра! :Крошка Бель: О... с самого-самого? :чирикают :гремит :Крошка Бель: зевает стонет Рарити, солнце ещё даже не встало. :Эпплджек: О, участники, хватит жаловаться! В моё время вставали гораздо раньше! :Радуга Дэш: Да, я бы среди ночи вскочила, если бы это помогло мне пересечь заветный финиш, первой получить награду! :Рарити: Моя идея будет самой изобретательной! :Эпплджек: А мой карт получит приз за традиции! Ну и ну, хороший меня ждёт денёк! :Скуталу: Ты имеешь в виду наш карт, да? :Рарити: Да, ведь мы так и сказали. :Эпплджек: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Наши карты. :Эппл Блум: Их карты? Такое впечатление, что они собираются строить их без нас. :Крошка Бель: Нет, это «наши» карты. Но мы работаем в команде, правильно? :Скуталу: Конечно! Они же — наши старшие сёстры. Разумеется. К тому же, они строили их раньше. И опыта у них больше. Не будем обижаться — за работу! :гремят :и шум ручной работы :Скуталу: напрягается :Радуга Дэш: Скуталу, где ты была? До вечера мы должны построить самый быстрый карт в мире! :Скуталу: Э, кстати, об этом. Я хотела бы получить приз за самый оригинальный карт. Просто про скорость ведь я и так всё знаю, так что... :Радуга Дэш: Вот именно! Всё дело в скорости! Мы выйдем на финиш и возьмём главный приз: почему бы не стать первыми, так? Слушай, я там банки с краской оставила. Принеси их мне. Самое забавное — это рисовать цветные полоски на своём карте победителя! :распиливание :Скуталу: вздыхает Да уж... Забавно... :Эппл Блум: Строить мой гоночный карт вместе со старшей сестрой? Это просто замечательно! Э... чем тебе помочь? :Эпплджек: Можешь просто насладиться его... зрелищем! Ха, только он пока ещё не закончен. :Эппл Блум: Ох, и хорошо. :Эпплджек: Разве ты когда-нибудь видела карт лучше и красивее? Э... что-то не так, Эппл Блум? :Эппл Блум: О, вообще-то, я думала построить что-то более современное и не такое хрупкое. Может быть, мы и победили бы? :Эпплджек: Послушай, мы ведь уже это обсуждали! Традиции для нас — главное! И кто знает их лучше, чем Эпплы? Никто, ясно тебе?! Скажи: ты Эппл или у тебя другая фамилия? фыркает :Эппл Блум: Я Эппл, но мне... почему-то хочется снять кайму. :треск :Эпплджек: Нет, не снимай! :грохот :Эпплджек: Эх! Ну почему мне вечно приходится за тобой всё перестраивать: скоро начнётся гонка! :Эппл Блум: О. Может, тогда переделаем его? Ну хоть чуть-чуть. :Эпплджек: Нельзя! Да и зачем переделывать то, что и так вполне совершенно? :Эппл Блум: Ну да... Совершенно... :Крошка Бель: Слушай, я сделала набросок своего карта. :дёрганья :Крошка Бель: Я бы украсила его жёлтой бахромой! :Рарити: приглушённо Дорогая, нормально бахрома сюда не годится! А жёлтый цвет недостаточно дерзкий, да и не столь заметный! :Крошка Бель: Ну хорошо, цвет можно поменять. А стиль ретро мне уже давно нравится. Вроде этого. :Рарити: Крошка Бель, красавица, слово «ретро» — это синоним слова «устаревший». Наш девиз — много и дерзко! Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию! В юности я уже проигрывала — ты только представь, что будет, если сейчас я проиграю опять? Никто не будет покупать мои наряды! :Крошка Бель: Но ведь мы должны собирать этот карт вместе! :Рарити: Ну разумеется, дорогая. В принципе мы его уже собрали. Вуаля! Понимаю. Ты онемела. Если эта модель не самая большая, то я умываю копыта! Она самая прекрасная! про себя :Крошка Бель: вздыхает Ну да... Прекрасная... :музыка :болтают :Эппл Блум: устало Привет, Искатели... Как дела? :Крошка Бель: вздыхает Рарити собрала самый огромный и дерзкий карт, который вы только видели. :Эппл Блум: Надо же. Ну, а Эпплджек построила даже не традиционный, а скорее, старинный карт. :Скуталу: вздыхает Что бы я ни говорила, Радуга Дэш умудрилась построить самый быстрый карт во всей Эквестрии. :Крошка Бель: Похоже, ни одна из нас не получила то, о чём мечтала. :Эппл Блум: Но... Я уверена, старшие сёстры знают, что делают. Правда? :Скуталу: Правда... :Крошка Бель: Правда. :Эппл Блум: Да, и даже если наши машинки не такие, как мы хотели, будет весело довести их до финиша. :Крошка Бель: Точно! Гонка — это самое главное! :Эппл Блум: Да! Искатели лучшие и не проигрывают! :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: радуются :Чирайли: Участники гонки, попрошу всех на старт! Участники гонки, попрошу всех на старт! :Радуга Дэш: Гонки вот-вот начнутся, Скуталу! Поторопись, если хочешь прокатиться на карте победителя! :Рарити: Ты тоже, Крошка Бель. В нашем карте есть только одно место для пассажира, и оно твоё. Скорее! :Эпплджек: А, подружки! Подождите меня! Мой карт, построенный по традиции, идёт выверенным аллюром — медленно! А пассажирское сиденье с умеренным подогревом, Эппл Блум! :Эппл Блум: Пассажирское сиденье?! :едут :Скуталу: ворчит Из старших только они уселись за руль! :Крошка Бель: Они построили наши карты — они ими и управляют! :Эппл Блум: Нам нужна была помощь, но теперь они только всё портят, а не помогают. :Скуталу: Поторопимся, иначе вообще в гонку не попадём! :Чирайли: Э, а вы случайно никого не забыли? :Эпплджек: Они идут. :Чирайли: Но ведь приглушённо обычно младшие пони ведут карты. :Рарити: смешок Дорогая, ты считаешь, что наши карты можно назвать обычными? :ремни щёлкают :Чирайли: фанфару Гонщики! По моей команде, внимание, вперёд! :Крошка Бель: вопит :Скуталу: вопит :Эппл Блум: затем ворчит А нельзя ехать быстрее?! :Эпплджек: Быстрее? Не глупи. Это идеальный ход! :Эппл Блум: стонет :едут :грохот :стонут :Рарити: О! Мой чудесный лебедь превратился в какую-то гадкую утку! :Эпплджек: А от моего карта остались рожки да ножки! :Радуга Дэш: напрягается Победа будет за мной, если я дотолкаю мой карт до финиша, да? :скачет :Искатели знаков отличия: Это не ваши карты! :Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: А? :Эппл Блум: Мы должны были строить их сами! :Скуталу: И мы должны были их испытывать! :Крошка Бель: Дерби устраивали для нас, а не для вас троих! Вы умудрились всем испортить настроение! :Рарити: Ммм... :треск :Рарити: Да, полагаю, мы, взрослые, увлеклись и слегка перестарались... :Эпплджек: Я думала, вам нужна была наша помощь. :Эппл Блум: Вот именно! Нам нужна была помощь, чтобы построить новые карты. Но всё кончилось тем, что вы опять сделали всё по-своему! :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: Угу. :Радуга Дэш: Но почему вы ничего не сказали? :Скуталу: Вы же принимали участие в гонках. И лучше в них разбираетесь! :Крошка Бель: К тому же тяжело спорить со старшими. :Рарити: О, я отлично вас понимаю. Но думать, что старшие всегда правы,— непозволительная роскошь. :Радуга Дэш: Нам наверняка стоило хоть иногда к вам прислушиваться. :Эпплджек: Эх. Мне кажется, что нам троим нужно перед вами извиниться. :Эппл Блум: И не только перед нами, кстати. :Радуга Дэш: смех Э, может, вы начнёте подготовку заново? :Чирайли: Думаю, это прекрасная идея! Но только старшим в работу лучше не вмешиваться. :Скуталу: Спасибо, что помогли починить наши карты. Творческая работа, да? :Эппл Блум: Знаю, он не совсем традиционный, но в скорости ему нет равных? :Рарити: А знаешь, дорогая, мне кажется, что эта жёлтая кантовка смотрится здесь очень даже уместно. :Крошка Бель: Спасибо за помощь. Без вас мы бы не справились. :едут :Эпплджек: Что ж, полагаю, Мисс Чирайли проведёт гонку ещё раз. :Чирайли: Да уж, не каждый год мне приходится делать это дважды, но... Участники гонки, приготовиться к старту! Участники гонки, приготовиться к старту! Гонщики! По моей команде, внимание... вперёд! :радуются :Радуга Дэш: Это правильно, что взрослых нельзя допускать к соревнованиям младших. Но... чем нам теперь заниматься? :Рарити: Мне кажется, у меня есть одна идея. :Рарити: через трубочку Ааа! Замечательно! Честно говоря, я не уверена, что водить карты лучше, чем отдыхать под солнцем. :Радуга Дэш: Согласна! вздыхает Расслабляться в шезлонге приятней, чем вкалывать целый день. :радуются :едут :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд, Скуталу, жми! Да-да-да! Э, то есть... смех Вот это настоящая жизнь. Правда, подружки? вздыхает |-| Английская стенограмма = :chattering :Students: Good morning, Miss Cheerilee! :Cheerilee: Good morning, everypony! I hope you brought your thinking caps, because today we're going to learn about physics! :Scootaloo: Physics? :Cheerilee: Mm-hmm! Specifically, the use of force in energy conversions! In this case, using mechanical work to convert potential energy into kinetic energy! :Apple Bloom: The what now? :Sweetie Belle: Um, Miss Cheerilee? That sounds a bit over our heads. :Scootaloo: Yeah. Why would we even need to know that stuff? :Cheerilee: Oh, it's very important. In fact, you'll most likely end up using it tomorrow. :Apple Bloom: Tomorrow? What for? :Cheerilee: Why, for participating in the... Applewood Derby! :gasping and cheering :Snails: Oh, phew! For a second, I thought we were gonna have to, you know, learn stuff. :song :chattering :Scootaloo: We get to race in the Applewood Derby tomorrow? That's so cool! :Apple Bloom: My family's talked about it for years, and now I'm finally old enough to race! :knocking :Cheerilee: Now hold on to your horseshoes, everypony. You've got a lot of work to do before you're ready to race. :Snips: Yeah, but... not schoolwork, right? :Cheerilee: There'll be a block of applewood just like this one waiting for you at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow, and you've got one day to turn it into a race-ready cart. :groaning :Scootaloo: Oh, yeah... That is a lot of work. :Cheerilee: Mm-hmm. Luckily, you'll each get to pick an older pony to help you! But choose wisely, because they'll also have to ride in the cart with you during the race. :Scootaloo: Hmmm... I think I know just the pony to ask. :Sweetie Belle: Me too! :Apple Bloom: Me three! :Cheerilee: Just remember, everypony. Your cart has to be able to finish the race if you want to win one of the awards. Fastest – for winning the race, naturally. Most traditional – for the best working replica of an original Applewood cart. And most creative – for the cart with the best overall design. :Apple Bloom: dreamily Hoo-wee! Those ribbons are the bees' knees. :Students: dreamily Uh-huh... :Cheerilee: All right then, class! You've got a lot to learn if you want to build a race cart. :groaning :Snips: Aww... I knew there was gonna be a catch! :Sweetie Belle: Wow! Have you seen what the carts used to look like in the olden days? :Apple Bloom: Yeah, I know all about them. When Ponyville started the Derby, they decided to use the wood from our apple trees for the carts. The race has been a part of Sweet Apple Acres ever since. :Sweetie Belle: I just think these old carts look so cool! But I guess you and Applejack will probably win the award for the most traditional, huh? :Apple Bloom: The Apples usually do, but honestly, I'd rather build the fastest cart there is and win the race! :buzzing :Apple Bloom: But... I'm pretty sure Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award. :Scootaloo: You know, I race around so much on my scooter, being the fastest isn't such a big deal. Maybe I'll try to make the wildest looking cart I can think of! :Apple Bloom: Really? :Scootaloo: Sure! If I win most creative, you can totally win the award for fastest! :Sweetie Belle: And I can win the award for most traditional! :Apple Bloom: Sounds like we're all gonna try somethin' different. I can't wait to tell Applejack! :Scootaloo: Let's get to it! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Go, Crusaders! :Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding?! Of course I'll help with the Applewood Derby! I want you to have as much fun as I did when I was a filly! :Scootaloo: Wait, Cloudsdale has a derby too? :Rainbow Dash: Sure! Practically every town in Equestria has one! sighs I still remember racing my cloud cart... :Young Rainbow Dash: This is so awesome! Woo-hoooooo! :Scootaloo: And lemme guess. You won fastest cart. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, obviously! :Scootaloo: So what do you say? Will you help me make my race cart? :Rainbow Dash: Help you? I'm all over it! I've got tons of ideas. :Scootaloo: Don't worry, I've got a lot of— Whoa. Ideas of my own. Um... :breaks :Scootaloo: What are you looking for? :Rainbow Dash: The blueprint for my derby cart, of course! I'll have to change it a little, 'cause this race is on roads, not on clouds. But trust me, your cart is gonna be amazing! :thudding :Scootaloo: Um, okay, Rainbow Dash, thanks! How awesome is this? With Dash on my team, how could anything go wrong? :Applejack: Well, I'm mighty flattered you wanna work with your big sis on your cart. I mean, the Applewood Derby did— :Apple Bloom: —start on our farm. I know. :Applejack: Well, I couldn't be more proud to help my little sister take the prize for most traditional. :Apple Bloom: Actually, I was kinda thinking of somethin' else. Like... fastest? :Applejack: scoffs Fastest? Apple Bloom, things aren't like they were in the old days. The fastest cart now has gotta be slick and modern and— :Apple Bloom: Exactly! :Applejack: Not Apple at all. The Apples win most traditional. We have since the Derby started! Why would anypony want to win anythin' else? Now why don't you head off and get some chamomile vines, some hickory sticks, and some apple barrels, and I'll show you what an Apple family cart should look like! :Apple Bloom: I guess I do have a family tradition to uphold... :Rarity: gasps The Applewood Derby?! giggling Of course I'll help! :Sweetie Belle: Wow. Uh, Rarity, I didn't know you'd be this excited. :Rarity: Me? Oh, why, I'm just itching to right an old wrong from long, long ago! :Rarity: narrating I designed my own cart when I was just a filly, and I was positive I was going to win the prize for most creative, hooves down! But I came in second. Second! :Sweetie Belle: You? Second in most creative? To whom?! :cheering :cracks :Rarity: narrating But I learned a valuable lesson. :Rarity: I learned to know my audience, and the race cart audience wants big! They want bold! :opens :Rarity: Chop chop! Everypony out! :Upper class ponies: chattering :Rarity: We've got work to do! :closes :Rarity: This will take all of my considerable skills... to self :scribbling :Rarity: ...but I will fashion the biggest and boldest Derby cart to ever win the prize for most creative! :Sweetie Belle: Actually, I was sorta thinking of something more... traditional? :Rarity: Oh! tittering Please, darling, leave tradition to the Apples. We're doing big, we're doing bold! to self Soon the prize for most creative will finally be in my hooves! :Sweetie Belle: You mean my hooves. :Rarity: Yes, that's what I said – my hooves. Darling, I hope you're ready to get an early start tomorrow! :Sweetie Belle: Uh... how early? :twittering :rattling :Sweetie Belle: yawns groans Rarity, the sun's not even up yet. :Applejack: Oh, apples, quit complainin'! In my day, we were up even earlier! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I'd get up in the middle of the night if it means my cart crosses that finish line first and wins fastest! :Rarity: And my cart wins most creative! :Applejack: And my cart wins most traditional! Hoo-wee, it's gonna be a good day! :Scootaloo: You mean our carts, right? :Rarity: Yes, that's what we said, darling. :Applejack: Yup. :Rainbow Dash: Our carts. :Apple Bloom: Their carts? It almost sounds like they're planning on building them without us. :Sweetie Belle: I'm sure they meant "our" carts. Like, the team cart, right? :Scootaloo: Of course! I mean, they're all our older sisters. Practically. Plus, they've all done this before. I'm sure they know best. Let's just buckle down and get to work! :rattling :and handiwork noises :Scootaloo: straining :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, where have you been? I've only got 'til noon to make the fastest cart ever! :Scootaloo: Uh, about that. I was really thinking of going for the most creative prize. I mean, I know all about speed already, so... :Rainbow Dash: Exactly! It's all about speed! You've gotta get across the finish line to win a prize, so we might as well get there first, right? Hey, I left a bunch of paint cans by the road. Bring them up here, would ya? Nothing as fun as painting racing stripes on the winning cart! :sawing :Scootaloo: sighs Right... Fun... :Apple Bloom: Spendin' time buildin' a cart with my big sister? Why, this is just tee-riffic! Um... how can I'' help? :'Applejack': You can feast your eyes on... this! I-I mean, it ain't quite finished yet. :'Apple Bloom': Oh, good. :'Applejack': But don't it have the makin's of the best cart you ever did see? Uh... is somethin' wrong, Apple Bloom? :'Apple Bloom': Actually, I was kinda thinkin' of somethin' a little more modern. And less rickety. With maybe a chance of winning? :'Applejack': Bless my hooves, I thought we covered this! Tradition is all that counts! And who knows tradition better than Apples? Nopony, that's who! So are you an Apple, or are you an Apple? snorts :'Apple Bloom': I'm an Apple, but... what if I just take off this fringe? :crunch :'Applejack': No, not the fringe! :crash :'Applejack': Ugh! Why, shoot! Now I've gotta start all over from scratch, and it's almost race time! :'Apple Bloom': Oh. So, maybe we can redesign it then? Just a little. :'Applejack': No time! And who'd want to redesign somethin' that's already perfect? :'Apple Bloom': Right... Perfect... :'Sweetie Belle': Okay, so I sketched out some of my ideas. :of wrenching :'Sweetie Belle': How about a nice yellow fringe on top? :'Rarity': muffled Oh-ho-ho-ho, darling, normal the fringe is not exactly ''big! And that yellow is the least bold color I can imagine! :Sweetie Belle: Well, it doesn't have to be yellow. But I really do love the old-timey style. Like this. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, precious face, "old-timey" is just another word for passé. Remember, big and bold! I do have a reputation to uphold! It was one thing to lose as a filly, but can you imagine if I didn't win the most creative now? Ponies might stop buying my couture! :Sweetie Belle: But we're supposed to be doing this together! :Rarity: Yes, of course we are, darling. In fact, we just finished. Voila! I know. You're speechless. Well, if that isn't big and bold, I don't know what is! Isn't it wonderful? to self :Sweetie Belle: sighs Right... Wonderful... :music :chattering :Apple Bloom: tired Hey, Crusader... How's it goin'? :Sweetie Belle: sighs Rarity's definitely made the biggest, boldest cart anypony's ever seen. :Apple Bloom: Wow. Well, Applejack's built somethin' so traditional, it's practically an antique. :Scootaloo: sighs No matter what I say, there's no talking Rainbow Dash out of making the fastest cart in Equestria. :Sweetie Belle: Doesn't look like any of us ended up with what we wanted. :Apple Bloom: But... I'm sure our older sisters know what they're doin'. Right? :Scootaloo: Right... :Sweetie Belle: Right. :Apple Bloom: And even if our carts aren't exactly what we had in mind, it'll still be fun to drive them to the finish line. :Sweetie Belle: Sure! The race is the best part! :Apple Bloom: Yeah! CMCs behind the wheels! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: cheering :Cheerilee: Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line! :Rainbow Dash: The race is about to start, Scootaloo! You better shake a leg if you wanna ride in the winning cart! :Rarity: You, too, Sweetie Belle. There's only one seat left aboard this creative masterpiece, and it's just for you. Woo-hoo! :Applejack: Whoa, ponies! Wait for me! This traditional cart handles at the exact perfect pace – slow! And I got the passenger seat all warmed up for ya, Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Passenger seat?! :rolling :Scootaloo: grunts They're the only older ponies driving! :Sweetie Belle: First they built the carts, now they're gonna drive them?! :Apple Bloom: I know they were all excited to help, but I don't think they're really helping anymore. :Scootaloo: We better hurry if we wanna be a part of this race at all! :Cheerilee: Um, aren't you all missing somepony? :Applejack: They'll be along. :Cheerilee: And, uh, hushed usually the younger ponies drive the carts. :Rarity: chuckles Darling, do these look like usual carts to you? :belts clicking :Cheerilee: fanfare Racers! On your marks, get set, go! :Sweetie Belle: screams :Scootaloo: screams :Apple Bloom: turns into a grunt Can't we go any faster?! :Applejack: Faster? Don't be silly. This is perfect! :Apple Bloom: groans :rolling :crash :groaning :Rarity: Oh! My beautiful swan cart is an ugly duckling! :Applejack: And my old-time cart is a rootin' tootin' wreck! :Rainbow Dash: straining It still counts as a win if I push my cart across, right? :bouncing :Cutie Mark Crusaders: They're not your carts! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Huh? :Apple Bloom: We were supposed to design them! :Scootaloo: And we were supposed to drive them! :Sweetie Belle: The Derby was supposed to be for us, not the three of you! Now you've ruined it for everypony! :Rarity: Mmmh... :crunch :Rarity: Yes, well, I suppose we might have gotten a teensy bit carried away... :Applejack: But I thought you all wanted our help. :Apple Bloom: We did! We wanted your help to build our carts. But we all ended up with carts that are what each of you wanted! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: But why didn't you say anything? :Scootaloo: You've all done the race before. I just figured you knew best! :Sweetie Belle: Plus it's hard to speak up to older ponies. :Rarity: Oh, I certainly understand that. But you mustn't think older ponies automatically know best. :Rainbow Dash: And we probably could have done a better job of listening to you. :Applejack: Oof. I guess we owe all three of you an apology. :Apple Bloom: Maybe not just us. :Rainbow Dash: laugh Um, how do you feel about a do-over? :Cheerilee: I think that's a wonderful idea! But maybe the older ponies should sit this one out. :Scootaloo: Thanks for helping us fix up our carts. Pretty creative, right? :Apple Bloom: I know it's not traditional, but it sure looks fast, don't it? :Rarity: You know, darling, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that yellow fringe is rather bold after all. :Sweetie Belle: Thanks, everypony. We couldn't have done it without you. :rolling :Applejack: Yup, I sure am glad Miss Cheerilee agreed to run the race over again. :Cheerilee: Well, it isn't every year I get to say this twice, but... Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line! Racers! On your marks, get set... go! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: And it's probably best keeping all the grown-ups on the sidelines. But... what are we supposed to do now? :Rarity: I think I'' have an idea. :'Rarity': through straw Ahhh! Much better! Honestly, I'm not sure why we wanted to race those carts in the first place. :'Rainbow Dash': Seriously! sighs This is the most relaxed I've been all day. :cheering :rolling :'Rainbow Dash': ''Go, Scootaloo, go! Woo-woo-woo-woo! Uhh, I mean... laugh This is the life. Right, ponies? sighs :credits Примечание en:Transcripts/The Cart Before the Ponies Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон